Yoshimitsu
Yoshimitsu is a character that was first introduced in Tekken and he has returned for all subsequent sequels in the series. Additionally, an analogous character bearing the same name, weapon, clan, and basic information, was later carried over into Namco's Soul series of fighting games as a major character, making his debut in Soul Calibur and returned for all of the series main installments. History Tekken As head of the Manji party, Yoshimitsu entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament as a distraction, to allow the Manji to steal the tournament's funds unobserved. Whilst participating, Yoshimitsu encountered Ganryu, a corrupt sumo wrestler. Contemptuous of Ganryu's disrespect for the sumo code, Yoshimitsu stole Ganryu's ill gotten gains and gave it to the poor. Ending Description, "Money Money": Yoshimitsu and some other Manji clan members ride through what appears to be an alley of a village. They are on horses. Some people are in this alley. Yoshimitsu opens a box, and a lot of Ganryu's ill gotten gains come out of it. Marshall Law opens his mouth wide, while Marshall's wife and a young Forest Law looks at the falling money happily. Yoshimitsu looks back at the people as him and his Manji Clan members are shown riding away. The three of them wave goodbye. Yoshimitsu and his Manji clan members are shown riding away again. The phrase "The End" is then shown in white letters on a black screen. Tekken 2 Yoshimitsu learned that the scientist named Bosсonovitch, who once saved his life, had been abducted by Kazuya Mishima. To rescue Bosсonovitch, he entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, and was able to save his friend. Ending Description, "The Rescue": A white helicopter is shown flying away. Yoshimitsu looks up at it. Then, he jumps onto the helicopter and breaks the windshield into the cockpit. Yoshimitsu grabs Doctor Bosсonovitch and jumps out of the helicopter. Yoshimitsu uses his prosthetic arm and his sword to hover as the helicopter explodes in the background, gliding them both to safety. Then, the camera focuses on Yoshimitsu. Tekken 3 Version 1 Yoshimitsu is the leader of the Manji Clan, a notorious gang of Robin Hood-like thieves. He entered the Tournament upon learning that his friend, Dr. Bosconovitch, needs Ogre's blood to live. Yoshimitsu now fights to save the life of the man who once saved him. Version 2 Lending a helping hand... Bosconovitch created the Cold Sleep machine during his experiments in his search for eternal life. The technology, still unproven, was used to preserve his young daughter, who suddenly passed away. Yoshimitsu raised research funds, and as the leader of the Manji party, he helped the poor and disadvantaged. Yoshimitsu visited Bosconovitch when he learned of the many martial artist disappearances. Yoshimitsu was surprised to find Bosconovitch suffering from a mysterious pathological organism. It's believed to have been contracted during lab experiments while making the Cold Sleep machine. Bosconovitch claims he needs blood from Ogre to live. Indebted to Bosconovitch for saving his life, Yoshimitsu enters the tournament to help an old friend. Ending Description, "Ogre's Blood": A bubbling green substance is shown in a jar labeled "Ogre's Blood". Yoshimitsu is shown looking at a rat in a cage. Next, it is revealed that Doctor Bosсonovitch is beside him. They are apparently testing Ogre's blood on the rat. The rat starts to drink it. Yoshimitsu and Doctor Bosсonovitch turn their heads and look at each other. After a few seconds, they go back to watching the rat drink Ogre's blood. The rat turns its face so that it is facing the screen. Dramatic music starts playing. Yoshimitsu is shown running out of the building while holding Doctor Bosсonovitch under one of his arms. The rat, now gigantic, bursts through the building. Tekken 4 As the leader of the Manji Party, Yoshimitsu dedicated himself to providing food, medical assistance, and shelter to the ever-increasing number of political refugees around the world. Unfortunately, with a constant lack of necessary funding and manpower, Yoshimitsu was unsure about the future of his organization. When Yoshimitsu heard about The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, he envisioned a union between the Manji Party and the Mishima Zaibatsu. With this dream in mind, Yoshimitsu decides to enter the Tournament immediately. He must defeat Heihachi Mishima at any cost. Ending Description: Yoshimitsu is shown walking up to Heihachi Mishima, who is surrounded by a bunch of men in suits, in the Mishima Manor. Heihachi refuses to hand over his company to the Manji, and prepares to have Yoshimitsu killed. Before he can, he is interrupted with the news that the Manji have airlifted the vault, Yoshimitsu having anticipated Heihachi's actions. Heihachi's men attack Yoshimitsu, but he escapes, flying through the roof. Tekken 5 Yoshimitsu. A ninja helping the poor. While breaking into the Mishima Zaibatsu's vault, he found an injured Bryan Fury and helped him escape. A month later when Yoshimitsu visits Dr. Bosсonovitch's lab, he finds his comrades dead. This was Bryan's thanks. "He shall pay for what he has done," says Yoshimitsu. Learning Bryan will fight in The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Yoshimitsu sharpens his sword and enters the fray. Ending Description: Bryan Fury is shown walking with a Gatling Gun, then halts, and starts to initiate its catastrophic power, onto a withered pillar. In the midst of confusion from his actions, Yoshimitsu is then visibly seen dashing, avoiding hits by the Gatling Gun. As the Gatling Gun's bullets come closer to Yoshimitsu, he then disappears. Bryan Fury is now verifying Yoshimitsu's location. Yoshimitsu is then visibly seen in the air, while doing an abundance of spins with his sword, Yoshimitsu stands towards Bryan Fury. While stunned, Yoshimitsu's attack is successful. Bryan then lets out one last angered cry, and is then turned into dismantled dust. Yoshimitsu then mentions the word "Retribution" (most likely pertaining to Bryan's betrayal due to him savagely murdering his Manji Clan members, as well as attacking Doctor Bosconovitch). Tekken 6 Trying to avenge his fallen Manji clan comrades, while going after Bryan Fury, Yoshimitsu realizes that his sword is weakening. His sword is a cursed blade. By killing evil doers and villains, the sword would retain its power. Otherwise, the cursed sword would make the user go insane. Yoshimitsu realizes that he can no longer use his old sword and decides to use another blade called Fumaken, that seals the properties of the cursed sword. He then decides to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Ending Description: After defeating Azazel, Yoshimitsu then walks toward him. The mystical orb (within Azazel's chest) is then held by Yoshimitsu, then levitates; then in an instant, is swirling around Yoshimitsu, then to his cursed sword. Yoshimitsu then struggles just to hold his (Yoshimitsu) sword, which has been consumed/strengthened by the orb in Azazel's chest, to become an even more formidable power. Yoshimitsu is then shown trying to recover from the sword's transformation (with an esoteric aura from Azazel's orb within his chest), then laughs hysterically. He then sends an immensely powerful slash that is then shown outside of Azazel's chamber, to have severed a part of the chamber. What happens next, is unknown. Tekken Gallery Tekken_1_Yoshimitsu.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 1 YT2.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 2 YoshiTekken3.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 3 Yoshimitsu.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 4 313.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 5 Yoshimitsu in Tekken 5:DR.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 5:DR Tk6-yoshimitsu.jpg 750px-Yoshimitsu_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6_Bloodline_Rebellion.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 6 tekken7-yoshimitsu-1.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 7 Ttt2cgiYoshimitsu-1-.png|Yoshimitsu in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 21_sfxtimg14.jpg|Yoshimitsu from Street Fighter X Tekken z 46256_o2.jpg|Yoshimitsu in the Tekken live action 2010 movie Yoshimitsu_-_Closeup_-_Tekken_2010_Film.jpg zzzz 6826146354204_n.jpg YoshimitsuBeetleSuit.jpg~original.jpg Yoshimitsu_Prologue_Pic_1.jpg Soul Calibur Gallery Yoshimitsu01SCDRWN.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Soul Calibur Sc2-yoshimitsuhigheres.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Soul Calibur 2 YosSC3art1.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Soul Calibur 3 YosSC4art1.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Soul Calibur 4 yoshimitsu-sc5artwork.jpg|Yoshimitsu in Soul Calibur 5 37278sc5 pub ss yoshimitsu1 001.jpg Category:Ninjas Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Elementals Category:Male Damsels Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Speedsters Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Armored Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Death Gods Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anti Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil exterminators Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wise Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Master of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Voice of Reason Category:Anime Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Outright Heroes Category:Manga Heroes